(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to two or more independent motors for driving a common load through individual loads, with speed ratio variation between the individual loads being enabled by continuously variable transmissions (CVTs) individually installed between the individual motors and the individual loads, thereby providing a differential speed operation drive between the loads driven by individual motors.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, when two or more individual loads installed on a common load are driven through differential speed regulation by a single motor, the differential speed function is often achieved by a differential wheel group. This type of differential speed regulation has shortcomings including transmission efficiency loss, space used, and weight. If a vehicle is driven by two motors, two independent drive circuits are often installed, and a central control unit refers to parameters such as vehicle speed, output rotational speed, steering wheel shift values, as well as road gradient, center of gravity in the vehicle after loading, and processes for controlling the two independent drive circuits, and then the two independent drive circuits respectively drive the two motors in response to a closed loop or semi-closed loop rotational speed control between the two motors for achieving the differential speed function. This type of feedback control also has shortcomings including high cost and complex system operation.